


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actual Puppy Isaac Lahey, I'm not sure how this even happened, M/M, Some minor Laura Hale Feels, arguing like a married couple, but not really, derek is angry, hurtish stiles, mystery monster, stiles gets hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is constantly getting into trouble to help the pack, they never say thank you and he doesn't mind. The fact that they yell at him constantly? That's starting to get on his nerves. </p><p> </p><p>(I'm not really sure how to summarize... sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

Friendship isn't about whom you've known the longest. It's about whom walking into your life, said "I'm here for you." and proved it.

 

The roots of the trees that were scattered throughout the forest stuck out of the ground in the most inconvenient places. Normally they were easily avoidable but when you were running for your life from the latest creature of the night. The browns, oranges, greens, and reds of the forest all seemed to blend together and it became impossible to tell a pile of leaves from a root.

The distant growls and snarls of the pack could heard as they faced off against some of the bigger creatures that had been terrorizing the town for the past few months and Stiles was running around the woods trying to hold off the rest just like Derek said when he came up with his oh so brilliant plan. The pack seems to have forgotten that he doesn’t have freaky werewolf stamina and can’t run forever; the exhaustion starts to slow him down after ten minutes of running through the preserve by the old Hale house.

Stiles was suddenly tackled to the side, the claws of the mystery creature digging deep into his side and adrenaline flooded through his system, the creature on top of him was ridiculous looking; like a monster straight out of a b movie, with it’s ridiculous amount of teeth and extra limbs. Stiles almost wanted to laugh at the complete absurdity of the situation but the thing lunged at his face. At which Stiles let out a very manly scream as he attempted to worm his way out from underneath the thing.

“You stupid monsters, stupid wolves, and stupid Deaton and his vague vagueness. God, what if the last thing I ever eat is under cooked ramen? I’m definitely getting curly fries after this, and a milkshake.” Stiles muttered under his breath.

Right as Stiles was beginning to worm his way between the creatures legs and closer to freedom the mystery creature let out a hair raising screech. A low growl sounded from the trees by Stiles’ head and Derek launched himself from his hiding place, Scott and Isaac not far behind him.

The large creature met them half way and there were strays of blood everywhere was they slashed and bit at the thing.

Erica and Allison emerged from the shadows and helped Stiles to his feet and began to lead him away from the gore-fest happening a few feet away. The slashes that ran along his side bled profusely with his movements, the blood soaked through his shirts and jeans.

Erica held some of his weigh as he limped through the woods towards Boyd, who was waiting in Derek’s Toyota with the door open for them. Erica and Allison unceremoniously shoved him into the back seat, mindful of his wounds and slammed the door before heading back to aid the rest of the pack in the battle.

“So was there actually a plan or did this just sort of … happen?” Stiles panted out. “’Cause it doesn’t seem like a lot of thought went into this, not that any of Derek’s plans seem to have a lot of thought put into them. Who even decided to let Derek be the official planner? Scott’s almost better than him!” Stiles ranted as Boyd silently drove to Deaton’s.

As Stiles’ went on Boyd occasionally nodded or grunted which seemed to be enough for Stiles’ to keep going without pause.

Boyd got so used to ignoring Stiles in the back that he almost didn’t notice when Stiles went silent and unconscious.

 

8 8 8 8 8

 

When Stiles came too Derek was hunched over him, glaring.

"When I said the plan was for you to distract some of them, I didn't mean for you to run off and almost get yourself killed!" Derek shouted. "You left the safety of the pack! What if we were too far and couldn't get to you in time?"

Isaac wandered in and stood watching the one-sided argument from the doorway, he watched as Stiles wasn't able to defend himself in his drug haze.

Eventually he felt, letting the two talk it out. Their loud voices carried through the clinic halls and the loud bangs of fists on metal echoed off the walls.

"Why don't you seem to understand that I'm just trying to help you guys?!" Stiles shouted. "I just want to be useful and everytime I make a mistake you throw it in my face! I'm sick of it. Just because you don't care about what happens to you, Derek, doesn't mean that they rest of us feel the same way. You act like you're nothing, like you don't have a place." Stiles was sinking in on himself as he spoke. "We care, we want to keep you safe, we are your family."

Derek stood silently, staring down at the floor like it was one of the most fascinating things he had ever seen as he gathered to courage to talk about his feelings.

"I just want you to be safe." He muttered. Stiles surely would have been unable to catch the response had he not been looking for it.

Derek's usually handsome broody face was twisted into a look that was unfamiliar to Stiles.

"I know, but I'm not made of fucking glass, I can handle myself out there. Most of the time anyway... okay, some of the time. But I know someone will always be there for me." Stiles pushed himself off the cool metal table and made his way towards Derek. "Besides we all know that most of you guys would be around if it wasn't for all the shit I did for you, the research, the unintentional rescuing, the sleepless nights; and you guys never say thanks and I don't care because I can help. You all act noble and important but without me you wouldn't even have a kingdom to rule. You all would be completely lost."

Derek's heart clenched at the words, he had never really thought about all these things that Stiles went through to help them keep Beacon Hills safe.

"I just want you guys to realize that I'm not completely useless, that there are good reasons to keep me around." Stiles' voice was quiet and sad. "I don't want y- the pack to think that I'm just a source of information."

Having said what he wanted to say Stiles turned to leave. He speed walked out of the clinic and almost tripped over his laces in his rush to get out to his baby. Scott and Isaac called out for him but Stiles made no move to turn.

8 8 8 8 8

Derek's thoughts were running a hundred miles a minute as Stiles talked, he hadn't been able to process how much Stiles did for them until it was all laid out for him. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't really notice Stiles leaving, he didn't realize how much Stiles cared about him, about everyone. It reminded him of Laura, she was sarcastic and meddling but underneath it all was a warm and loving heart.

He snapped to attention when he realized what he needed to do, he pulled his phone out to start texting Lydia and Erica for help when Scott stored into Deaton's back room; face red with rage.

"What did you say to him?" Scott's usually soft eyes where hard and full of hatred. Isaac slowly made his way into the room and tried to pull Scott back, wanting to avoid confrontation.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to fix it."

He texted Erica and Lydia for help, pushed past the shocked teen and out into the parking lot to his car. Conveniently, while stopped at a light, both Erica and Lydia texted him back asking him to meet them at the south entrance of the mall. 

When Derek approached them several minutes later he had decided that he needed to show Stiles that everyone appreciated him. 

Erica and Lydia practically squealed when he brought it up, the two bombshells were bursting with ideas. 

"Oh, we should surprise him!"

"A surprise party!"

"You always want to throw a party." Erica turned towards Lydia with a barely concealed smile.

"...Nooo." Lydia drew out the word and the skip in her other wise steady heart beat gave away her lie.

"Whatever, we can totally throw him a party. We could invite EVERYONE! Or, well, everyone Stiles knows." Lydia looked as if she might actually pump her fist in victory.

Over the next couple of hours not only had Allison joined their entourage but they managed to buy everything they could possibly need to throw the perfect party in Stiles honor; Lydia even let Erica get the batman plates that she just knew Stiles would die over. Around hour two they had completely lost Derek with all the talking of shoes and hair, he scowled and frowned but they were pretty good at ignoring him. 

It was pretty deep into the shopping when the girls rounded on their Alpha and dragged him into the best mens store Beacon Hills had to offer.

"Guys, I don't need clothes, let me go." Derek knew he could break their hold on him if he really wanted to but he was far too curious to put up too much of a fight. Lydia and Allison wandered around the store, picking up clothes while they went, Erica stayed with him almost like she was making sure he didn't blot on them. After a few more quick looks around to make sure they didn't miss anything, they shoved the clothes and Derek into a small dressing room.

"Don't forget to come out and model for us." Lydia tossed over her shoulder with a flip of her hair. 

Everything in the pile was a tight fit and hard to get into but he somehow managed, he walked out and each time got either a nod or a weird face from the three of the fashionistas. After what felt like forever he had made it through the monstrous pile and Lydia had grabbed the few articles that had the approval of the three and shoved them back into his arms, spinning him around the checkout counter while giving him no room to protest. 

It appeared as though they were finally prepared to set up for a party at the end of the week.

8 8 8 8 8

Stiles worried his lip in Harris' after school detention as he watched the clock on that Friday. The seconds were ticking at an alarmingly slow rate as he waited for it to be three so he could leave and find out why everyone was so desperate for him to get to Derek's as quick as possible. It was a forever in a moment as the last second ticked by. Harris didn't even look up as Stiles shot out of the room and rush to his baby blue beauty out in the parking lot. 

Stiles might have broken a few traffic laws to make it to Derek's in record time but who cares it seemed like it might have been an emergency. Lydia had sounded weird on the phone when she had called him up and told him that he needed to get to Derek's as soon as possible after school on Friday. Of course at the time he didn't have a detention to serve with Harris, so that sort of set back his plans.

He approached the eerily quiet loft and wandered inside, "I swear to god Derek, if you got me here just to kill me for arguing with you I don't think you should have told so many people to make sure I got here." He took a deep calming breath and took a few steps into the loft before he almost died of a heart attack.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out of random places and Stiles could have sworn his heart had stopped beating.

Literally everyone was there, his dad, his friends, Ms. McCall, the lacrosse team, even Jackson (which really was surprising.)

People came up and hugged him, ruffled his overgrown hair. A couple of feet away Lydia shouted for the party to get started, people practically tripped over themselves to do as the queen wished.

The party was in full swing in a matter of minutes, people were dancing and laughing. In general, people were having a good time. Derek approached him after Stiles had walked the room, Derek dragged him into one of the darker corners of the loft away from prying eyes.

Stiles took a moment to appreciate the tighter than normal fitting clothes that Derek had most likely been forced into wearing. The shirt was a deep forest green that brought out Derek's eyes clung to him in all the right places and the dark washed skinny jeans hugged that ass perfectly.

"Stiles." Derek whispered into his ear as he pulled him closer. "You realize that this party is for you right?"

Erica chose this moment to make her presence known by saying, "Yeah he dragged Allison, Lydia and I all over the mall for like four hours after your argument. He wanted to make sure that you knew how much we cared." She had the devils smile as she walked away.

"Are you serious?!" Stiles burst out, meeting Derek's eyes. "You're not kidding? This is all for me?"

Derek looked extremely uncomfortable with the turn of conversation, he managed a nod and refused to meet Stiles' eyes.

"Oh my gosh, can you guys just kiss or something already?!" Came from an exasperated Isaac.

Stiles stutter, unable find words to describe how completely unlikely that would be to happen, sure Stiles has been crushing on him pretty hard with all the saving eachothers lives they did on a biweekly basis, but Derek? Like Stiles? Impossible!

Isaac was giving him this pained look.

"I said that all out loud didn't I?"

Isaac gave a sad nod of his head making his dirty blonde curls bonce; Isaac took a quick glance at Derek before putting a hand behind each of their heads. Without an warning he turned them towards each other and pushed, all while shouting "Now kiss!" Before running back into the crowd of the party cackling like a mad man.

Stiles would have gone after him had it not been for the light pressure of Derek's lips on his, the warmth of Derek seemed to seep into his body. A warm hand cradled the back of his neck pulling them impossibly closer to deepen the kiss.

No one bothered them for a while, even when they disappeared up stairs, everyone seemed to know that they were making up for lost time.

**Author's Note:**

> That wad the first fic I've ever really written, hope it was okay. Feel free to comment!


End file.
